Golden-Tongued Culberry
Notes: right|100px :*Spawned by trading an Odorous Knife or Odorous Knife +1 to the ??? at I/J-9 in the uncapped section. :*Uggalepih Pendant is 100% drop rate if Odorous Knife +1 is traded, 50% for Odorous Knife. :*To get to the spawn location: :#Enter Pso'Xja from Beaucedine Glacier at F-7 (Nue tower). :#Once inside, you'll need Sneak until after the last drop. :#Take the first right you come to, walk east, fall at I-8. :#Walk north to the big round room, head east one room, then head north out of that room. Make sure you are at I-7 before you fall. :#Follow the only path forward one room; fall at I-6. :#The ??? is at I-9 in a dead-end of rubble on that map. :*Some information on what to expect: :#Will not melee, use TP abilities, or attempt to close into melee range; only casts magic. It requires less of a delay after attempting to cast a spell, approximately 5 seconds instead of the typical ~20 seconds, before it is able to cast again. :#Casts Death, Silencega, Paralyga, along with level III -ga nukes, level IV nukes, Drain, and Sleepga II. Begins casting Cure IV at below 80% health. :#If a hate shift occurs before one of its spells completes, it will automatically be interrupted. When the NM is being spawned, have a party member be ready to divert its attention, in case it decides to open with Death. :#If a pet takes hate, the NM will immediately counter with an instant-cast Death spell. :#Resists Stun and most other debuffs. Cannot be Silenced, but Gravity and Bind can stick. :#Has Magic Defense Bonus. Nukes will do approximately 2/3rds of the damage they normally do (Spirits Within will do unresisted damage). :*Can be soloed by a skilled BLM or RDM using the common DoT and kite in circles for a long time method. Bring a standing refresh item such as Black Cloak, Yigit set, as well as a few Yagudo Drinks when you need them. (It is also good planning to keep Poison Potions handy so that Sleepga II spam doesn't end up killing you.) :**Bring a Reraise Hairpin or another similiar item as you cannot afford to use Reraise magic later on in the fight when it begins to cure itself for ~350 with Cure IV. :** Tier III -ga's will one shot you, especially Blizzaga III since it is commonly Ice weather in the zone. Avoid using HP latent equipment such as Sorcerer's Ring because Drain can do about 600 damage without Stoneskin and it has a short cast time so expect to take a few. :**The tonberry which spawns at the bottom can be a problem if you aggro it so run behind it or back track up the stairs. Be carefull here as you will not make it out of casting range should the NM use Death or a large spell when you are close by. :*It is a good idea to have either a BLU (Diamondhide) or SMN (Titan's Earthern Ward) there for AoE Stoneskin to absorb -ga's. Category:BestiaryCategory:Notorious Monsterscategory:Tonberries